Semáforo
by Amatista E Rose
Summary: Matt salva a un lindo rubio de casi ser atropellado por un auto, al no darse cuenta que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, sin darse cuenta que desde ese momento no podría dejar de pensar en aquel chico. MATTXMELLO espero que les guste n.n


HOLIISSS! PRIMER FIC QUE SUBO A , ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN n_n

disclairmer: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN (YA ESTARÍA BUENO, PERO NO U.U), A ESCEPCIÓN DE ELIZABETH O AMATISTA QUE SON MIS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES...

Devoraba su chocolate con rabia, sentado en el piso de la azotea e la escuela. Sus rubios cabellos se mecían con el viento, mientras él no dejaba de liberar improperios inentendibles a la nada… ¿cómo se le ocurría a esa chica molestarlo con tamaña estupidez? ¿Amor? ¡Ja!, como si tal cosa existiera. No podía entender como la gente creía en tal cosa, y mucho más, no entendía como la gente podía perder el tiempo en cosas como esas.

Se levantó del suelo al escuchar el timbre de fin de receso, y se dirigió a su salón de clases, sin ganas de nada. Se sentó ç, como siempre, en el lugar más apartado del salón, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana despreocupadamente.

Amor, él sabía que tal cosa no existía, las personas sólo sentían atracción física hacía otros y asimilaban aquello como amor, pero cuando esa atracción inicial se agotaba las relaciones acababan. Odiaba el amor, no sólo por saber que no existía, sino porque la gente hacía ver al amor como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, cuando en realidad era algo mucho más frívolo y vacío de lo que parecía… él lo sabía. Escuchó una voz conocida, y desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde una muy alegre pelirroja conversaba con otra compañera, asqueado volvió a mirar por la ventana. Definitivamente aquella chica era la personificación de lo que él sostenía. Salía con un chico sólo por su atractivo físico, y luego cuando notaba que ya no le gustaba, lo dejaba por otro, alegando que ya no se sentía tan enamorada como al principio.

Suspiró, esperaba que el profesor apareciera, ya quería irse a su casa. Para su suerte sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Las clases le parecieron eternas, pero al escuchar el timbre, supo que su calvario había finalizado.

Caminaba despreocupadamente hacía su casa, comiendo una tableta de chocolate, ten concentrado en ello, que no notó que cruzaba el semáforo en rojo.

Sintió que le jalaban del brazo, trayéndolo nuevamente a la acera, y volteó para insultar a quien le haya hecho aquello.

-Hey idiota ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- gritó encarándolo.

El pelirrojo parada frente a él parecía apacible. Tenía puesto un uniforme negro de secundaria, llevaba googles y tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. En una mano tenía una consola de videos, y con la otra aún sostenía su brazo, pero al notarlo se soltó.- ¿no me oyes?- dijo aún más cabreado, el chico le sonrío de lado.

-sabes, un gracias no estaría mal…

-¿por qué debería agradecerte?-dijo aún más enojado si se podía, y lo peor era que aquel chico no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro. Sin responderle, el muchacho señaló el semáforo, y allí comprendió a lo que se refería. Le dio la espalda molesto, y antes de cruzar en el cambio de luz, liberó un simple "púdrete" para él. Caminaba enfurruñado, no pudo haber tenido peor día que ese… sólo esperaba llegar a su casa y terminar con ese maldito día de una vez.

*******************************************0*********************************

No sabía por qué, pero perseguía a aquel chico rubio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Fingía solo caminar y jugar con su psp, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo caminando delante de él. Luego de un rato de persecución, el chico dobló en una esquina, y supo que ese era el fin de aquello, ya que su casa quedaba unas manzanas más adelante. Suspiró… algo de bueno tubo el que su mejor amiga haya decidido ese día volver a su casa sola.

Entró a su casa, diciendo un alegre "estoy en casa". Al pasar por la sala, se encontró con la única persona que vivía con él, su primo Elle.

-Bienvenido Mail.- le dijo sin desviar la vista de su laptop, en la cual escribía frenéticamente.- ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien.- respondió y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá.- ¿no te he pedido que te sientes como una persona normal, al menos en la sala?- le reprendió.

-no recuerdo haber oído tal cosa. Elle era su primo, y su tutor. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, y por aquel entonces Elle había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Al ser su única familia, había aceptado ser su tutor y desde entonces vivían juntos.

Miró lo que su primo escribía, y supo que se demoraría mucho en ello. Se levantó, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, no sin antes dedicarle un "animo nii-san".

Elle era novelista, y uno bastante bueno. Pero recordaba cuando recién se había mudado con él. Su primo no ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a ambos, y al haber aceptado la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, tuvo que buscar otro empleo. Recordaba verlo llegar tarde en la noche, dedicarle algunos minutos a él, y luego ir a escribir alguna de sus historias hasta que el cansancio lo venciera, para luego levantarse al siguiente día y repetir la misma rutina. Por ello, el se había propuesto, desde entonces, el ayudar en las cosas de la casa, para que Elle no tuviese que preocuparse. Aprendió a hacer todo lo que un ama de casa debe saber, para que su primo solo se ocupara de trabajar y descansar.

Mientras cocinaba recordaba a aquel chico que había perseguido esa tarde, y no supo porque, pero le dieron ganas de volver a verlo. Negó con la cabeza ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir aquello? Ni siquiera conocía al rubio, y sería muy raro perseguir a alguien que uno no conoce. Siguió con su tarea descartando la idea que se le había ocurrido. Miró el reloj y decidió apurarse, pronto sería hora de su programa favorito.

*******************************************0*********************************

No sabía que hacía en esa esquina, apoyado sobre una pared, esperando… ¿esperando a quién? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, sólo sabía que quería volver a verlo y a molestarlo. Mientras con una mano continuaba jugando con su consola portátil, con la otra se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca para poder liberar una bocanada de humo, y luego lo volvió a colocar allí para seguir con su juego.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo y vio a aquel chico parado en el semáforo, esperando el cambio de luz. Se colocó por detrás de él, y sintió la necesidad de no sólo llamar su atención sino molestarlo.

-veo que hay aprendido a cruzar la calle- dijo mientras seguía jugando. El rubio lo miró con enojo, y el sonrió de lado había logrado cabrearlo.

-cállate idiota.-fue su simple respuesta, y avanzó con el cambio de luz, siendo seguido a una distancia prudencial por el pelirrojo.

Al igual que el día anterior, la siguió hasta que dobló la calle y luego siguió su camino recriminándose por aquello, prometiéndose a sí mismo que eso no volvería a pasar.

*******************************************0*********************************

UN PAR DE MESES DESPUES.

Llevaba dos meses con la misma rutina, siguiendo a aquel rubio hasta que doblara en aquella calle y luego seguía hacía su casa. Aquel día no era la excepción, caminaba a unos metros del rubio que, al parecer, iba muy cabreado por algo. Luego de aquellos meses, había descubierto que no solo estaba obsesionado con el chico, sino que le gustaba y mucho, y eso lo llevaba a perseguirlo como perro abandonado.

Todo seguía igual que cada día, hasta que el chico llegó hasta donde debía doblar la esquina, ya que en vez de doblar, frenó y se volteó para ver directamente a Matt, quien se frenó en seco.

-Podrías dejar de seguirme.- dijo el rubio, Matt se sintió apenado al verse descubierto, pero eso también le daba una oportunidad.

-lo haré si me dices tu nombre- Mintió, el rubio lo miró con rabia, refunfuñó y luego respondió.

-Mello Khell.

-con que Mello-dijo y le sonrió- es un gusto, mi nombre es Matt.

El rubio volteó y se fue por donde debía, sin decir nada más, dando por terminada así la conversación. El pelirrojo sonrió, y continuó hasta su casa, con esa tonta sonrisa.

*******************************************0*********************************

-Hola Mello- saludó al chico que esperaba en la esquina el cambio de luz del semáforo, mientras devoraba un chocolate.

-eres un bastardo, dijiste que…-yo vivo a dos manzanas de donde tu doblas, no te persigo, solo regreso a casa.

En el cambio de luz cruzó a la otra acera. Sacó su nintendo ds para fingir jugar, pero en realidad encendió la cámara interna de la misma para poder ver al rubio, hasta que este dobló donde debía, dándole fin a la persecución de ese día.

*******************************************0*********************************

Se acercó a Mello en la esquina de siempre, pero notó que no podría molestarle porque llevaba puesto auriculares. El volumen estaba tan alto que podía oír lo que el rubio escuchaba, y se dio cuenta al instante que grupo musical y canción era. Al cruzar la calle, golpeó levemente los auriculares del chico, provocando que los mismos se le cayeran sobre los hombros, Mello iba a replicar, pero escuchó, a Matt cantando un pedazo de la canción que segundos antes escuchaba.

-te quedarás sordo si lo escuchas tan alto- Dijo y siguió caminando, el rubio caminaba a su lado.

-no sabía que un idiota acosador como tú podía escuchar buena música.-lo mismo digo- el rubio refunfuñó por lo bajo, y sacó una tableta de chocolate para devorarla con furia.-te desharás el hígado de tanto comer eso.

-y tú los pulmones de tanto fumar.- dijo el rubio y Matt se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

El rubio comenzó a balbucear algo nervioso… el pelirrojo lo había descubierto, por un descuido tan tonto.

-sólo lo noté. Cada vez que me esperas en la esquina tienes uno en la boca, y es bastante molesto.

El camino siguió en silencio, y cuando Mello llegó donde debían separarse, se detuvo un instante.

-nos vemos mañana- fue lo que dijo y luego se marchó dejando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa boba.

*******************************************0*********************************

-Vamos Matt dame permiso. Suplicaba su pelinegra amiga mientras saltaba a su alrededor. –debo conocerlo… hace cuatro meses que no me acompañas a casa por estar con él. Además ya le dije a mi madre que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado.

-de acuerdo como gustes Amy…

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la intersección donde Mello esperaba, pero antes de que Matt pudiera llamar su atención la morena corrió hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Mihael- dijo gritando, el chico al reconocer su voz, se volteó inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para tomar a la chica que saltó sobre él para abrazarlo afectivamente.

-Al parecer ya se conocen-dijo Matt apareciendo por detrás.

-claro que si Mail, él es mi primo, del que te hablé.

El pelirrojo asintió y luego todos cruzaron la calle. Mello y Amy hablaban animadamente, mientras él se dedicaba a examinar las reacciones del rubio.

Recordaba aquella ocasión en la que Amy le había contado la complicada historia de su familia.

Amy era la hija de Elizabeth Rose, heredera de una gran fortuna, mejor dicho segunda gran heredera, ya que tenía una hermana, quien también tenía un hijo. Amy y Mello se habían criado juntos, viviendo en la misma mansión, pero al morir su abuelo, hacía ya tres años, la madre de Amy había decidido que la fortuna sería solo para ella. Expulsó a su hermana y sobrino de la mansión, y prohibió a su hija todo contacto con ellos, logrando así que su hija perdiera toda pista de ellos.

-Matt- habló la chica a su amigo- ¿te molesta si seguimos a Mello a su casa?, quiero saber donde vive.

Matt se sintió volar, esta era una oportunidad única.

-Si a Mello no le molesta, a mi tampoco.- Ambos asintieron y siguieron caminando siendo seguidos por el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a una modesta casa de dos pisos, y Mello los invitó a pasar.

Dentro les pidió que esperaran en la sala, y corrió a buscar a su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver Mello? cuando la mujer de negros cabellos y ojos azules-que Matt identificó como una Amy más adulta- vio a su sobrina, se lanzó al sofá para besarla y abrazarla, mientras no paraba de decir cosas como "mi pequeña Amy", "como te extrañe", "mi pequeña bebé", etc. La mujer siguió un rato así, hasta que notó a mail sentado junto a Amy.

-¡hay lo siento!, me dejé llevar por la emoción.- dijo sonriente al chico, quien se levantó del sofá y le dedicó una reverencia mientras se presentaba.

-mi nombre es Mail Jeevas, soy amigo de Amy, es un gusto conocerla.-terminó y se sentó.

-el gusto es mío. ¿Tú eres el chico que acompaña a Mello hasta cerca de aquí?, Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Matt miró a Mello, y sonrió de lado al notar que estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia otro lado apenado.

-si soy yo.- respondió simplemente, y luego la mujer se sentó junto a su sobrina en el sofá, para comenzar a hablar con ella.

Las horas pasaron, y Matt y Amy debían marcharse, pero prometieron volver de visita. Se despidieron de Mello y Elizabeth, y luego tomaron rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo, donde cenaron y luego fueron a dormir.

*******************************************0*********************************

Era sábado por la noche, Matt y Amy se encontraban en casa de Mello, ya que se quedarían a dormir. Estaban los tres jugando juegos de video, cuando Elizabeth entró al cuarto.

-Amy ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar lo que falta para la cena?

La chica asintió, dejó el juego en pausa y salió del cuarto dedicándole un imperceptible guiño a Matt, quien se puso algo nervioso.

-Mello- llamó al rubio, que estaba sentado junto a él en el piso, y abría un chocolate para comenzar a comerlo.

-dime.

-quiero decirte algo importante- dijo mirando al suelo, el rubio lo miró expectante.

-habla de una vez- espetó molesto por el silencio del otro.

-tú me gustas- liberó, Mello estaba sorprendido, en shock. Se quedó tieso sin saber que hacer o que decir.- se que te doy asco, y lo entiendo, si quieres puedo volver a casa.- hablaba rápidamente al no notar ninguna reacción en el rubio.

-Matt- llamó el rubio en medio de su monólogo, pero él no detenía sus palabras.

-y si no quieres…

-Matt- intentó nuevamente.

-volver a verme desaparezco, y…

Mello se hartó, y para callar a su amigo lo besó de forma demandante y apasionada. El beso cobraba intensidad, al igual que sus sentimientos al verse correspondidos. De repente Mello corrió el rostro al notar que la cosa se ponía cada vez más caliente, lo cual no detuvo a Matt, que siguió repartiendo besos sobre su cuello. Mello lo empujó levente, y el chico lo miró sin entender.

-en cualquier momento vendrán Amy y mi madre, no podemos hacer eso.

-no vendrán- se abalanzó y lo besó.- ellas se fueron a propósito. Volverán en un par de horas.

Las palabras de Matt relajaron lo suficiente a Mello como para que se dejara hacer. El pelirrojo lo besaba con pasión, robándole el aliento, haciéndole sentir que su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Matt besaba y lamía el cuello de Mello con frenesí, saboreando cada pedazo de piel, como si fuese el manjar más sabroso. Coló sus manos por debajo del chaleco de cuero de Mello, y tomó sus pezones, para pellizcarlos, haciendo que el rubio libere un suspiro de placer. Siguió con la tarea, mientras con su mano libre desabrochaba los pantalones de Mello, para luego quitárselos y lanzarlos a algún lugar. Matt obligó al rubio a acostarse en el suelo, mientras le quitaba el chaleco, para así deleitarse con el casi desnudo cuerpo de Mello.

-deja de mirarme así.- dijo apenado desviando la mirada, Matt sonrió y lo besó.

- no puedo, tu cuerpo es endemoniadamente sexy.

-idiota-llegó a decir antes de que el pelirrojo lo besara nuevamente.

Lo besaba con una desesperación que no creía fuese suya. Coló su mano a través del bóxer de mello, y sintió que su propio miembro le pedía a gritos profanar ese cuerpo, al sentir la dureza del rubio. Con desesperación se liberó de su ropa, y volvió a atacar los labios de su amante.

Bajó con besos y caricias por el torso del otro, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se detuvo por un segundo para ver a Mello, notando que estaba sonrojado por la excitación. Tomó el palpitante miembro entre sus manos, y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras lamía la punta de forma frenética. Jugó de aquella forma por un rato, y luego sin previo aviso, lo introdujo por completo en su boca. Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, escuchando los sonidos que Mello liberaba, y observando, de vez en cuando, su excitado rostro. Siguió con aquel tortuoso ritmo, esperando alguna reacción del rubio, que no tardó en llegar. Mello tomó los rojizos cabellos de Matt, tratando de marcar el ritmo, pero siendo detenido por el mismo.

-si lo quieres pídelo.- dijo y siguió con lo suyo. Mello se resistía, pero luego e un rato no puedo soportarlo más.

-ya Matt más rápido.

Obedeció la orden con gusto, y aumentó la velocidad de sus succiones, sintiendo el caliente miembro en su boca, tocándole la campanilla. Estuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que escuchó a Mello decir "me voy a…", y se detuvo abruptamente.

-aún no- dijo simplemente, y lo besó con pasión, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

-lo que sigue puede dolerte… ¿aún así quieres continuar? Porque si no quieres podemos parar.

-yo si quiero continuar.- dijo avergonzado, y Matt volvió a besarlo. Mientras se besaban, se quitaron lo que quedaba de sus prendas, y Mello no pudo evitar detenerse al tocar el miembro del otro. Se separó de los labios de Matt y tragó en seco… ya no estaba tan seguro e querer continuar… ¡por Dios!, eso seguro lo mataría.

-prometo no hacerte mucho daño…- dijo Matt, lo cual no ayudo mucho a calmarlo.

Matt besó con dulzura a Mello, y recorrió el cuerpo de este con besos, deteniéndose al llegar a la zona de la ingle. Abrió con delicadeza las piernas del rubio, y se dispuso a lamer su entrada. El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y maldiciones de Mello, que no podía reprimir el placer que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que el otro metía su lengua en aquella estrecha cavidad.

Cuando Matt creyó que ya había lubricado lo suficiente ese lugar, introdujo uno de sus dedos allí, notando la molestia del rubio al instante.

-¿te duele?- preguntó preocupado, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-solo es algo molesto.

Conforme Matt hacía su dedo entrar y salir, Mello se iba acostumbrando a la intromisión del mismo, hasta tal punto que comenzó a rogar por más. Así llegaron el segundo y tercer dedo, hasta que aquello ya no le satisfacía… Matt supo que ya era momento.

Untó un poco de saliva en su ya erecto miembro, y se introdujo de una sola vez en el cuerpo del rubio, que no pudo evitar liberar un grito de dolor.

-por favor Matt no te muevas.

El pelirrojo obedeció, y se dispuso a besar con pasión en cada zona de su cuerpo que la posición en la que estaba le permitía. Cuando creyó que su pareja estaba lo suficientemente relajado, comenzó a marcar el lento vaivén inicial con sus caderas. Conforme Mello se acostumbraba, ambos comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, y los sonidos e placer no tardaron en inundar el cuarto. El ritmo aumento hasta un punto en el cual sabían que no resistirían por mucho tiempo más. Gritaban el nombre del otro entre gemidos y jadeos, sintiendo sus cuerpos sudorosos el uno contra el otro, en un frenesí de placer que pronto llegaría a su final. Con una última estocada el pelirrojo liberó su semilla dentro del cuerpo de aquel que le había robado el corazón, mientras que mello se venía entre los vientres de ambos. Se dieron un último beso antes de limpiarse y vestirse rápidamente.

Se sentaron en el piso, uno al lado del otro, y Matt tomó de la cintura a Mello para atraerlo más cerca de sí.

-entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que ahora eres mi novio?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, Mello lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué necesitas una nota?

El pelirrojo besó tiernamente a su ahora novio, y lo acercó más a él. A partir de ese momento ya nada lo separaría de su irritable y amado rubio.

FIN

espero que les haya gustado n_n, porfa dejen comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos, todo es aceptado xp

MATTA NE MINNA SAN n_n


End file.
